The present invention relates to a low-cost holder for labeling and displaying tools that can be used with high speed automated assembly equipment.
Low cost tools, such as hex wrenches, screwdrivers, TORX drivers, and the like, are often packaged by shrink-wrapping individual items to a cardboard backing. The cardboard backing typically displays information about the tool, such as a Universal Product Code. This packaging approach requires an individual backing be printed for each type of tool. In some situations, the cost of the packaging can exceed the cost of the tool. Alternatively, such tools may be displayed unpackaged in large bins.
In order to justify the packaging cost, some low cost hand tools are sold as a set. A group of these tools is typically assembled in a pouch or other container for easy packaging and display. This packaging approach requires the consumer to purchase several tools, when only one may be required.
Sears Corporation of Chicago, Ill., offers tools under the Craftsman trademark in a holder that can be hung on a merchandise rack. The holder has a structure with an opening for receiving the tool. A washer-shaped insert having a center hole corresponding to the size of the tool is inserted into the structure. This two piece assembly does not lend itself to automated assembly. Additionally, the cost of manufacturing the holder and assembling the holder and tool can be a significant percentage of the cost of a low cost tool. It is difficult for tools packaged in this manner to compete with unpackaged tools.
What is needed is a low cost holder for labeling and displaying tools that lends itself to high speed, automated assembly.
The present invention is directed to a low-cost holder for labeling and displaying a tool. A tool can be inserted into the present holder using high-speed automated assembly equipment. The present invention is also directed to a combination of the present holder and a tool. Some examples of tools that can be used with the present tool holder include hex wrenches, screwdrivers, TORX drivers, open end wrenches, box end wrenches or some combination thereof.
In the illustrated embodiment, the holder includes a substrate having at least one housing defining a tool conduit with first and second openings. The tool conduit defines a cross sectional area capable of receiving the tool. At least one tool retaining structure extends across at least a portion of the tool conduit so that a frictional engagement force is generated between the tool and the tool retaining structure. The housing, substrate and tool retaining structure are integrally formed as a unitary structure. The housing and the substrate may be constructed from one or more polymeric materials, such as an elastomeric material, aluminum, spring steel or the like.
In one embodiment, the tool retaining structure extends across at least a portion of the first or second openings. The tool retaining structure may be a resilient material, such as a foam or an elastic material located in the tool conduit, an aperture having a shape different than a cross sectional shape of the tool, an aperture in the tool retaining structure smaller than a cross sectional area of the tool, or a longitudinal slit generally along the tool conduit that permits flexure of the housing during insertion and removal of a tool. In another embodiment, the tool retaining structure is integral with the housing. For example, the housing may include one or more depressions that extend into a portion of the tool conduit. The tool retaining structure may also include a frangible portion. In the illustrated embodiments, the frangible portions are perforations or slits in the tool retaining structure.
The tool retaining structure refers to material extending across or into at least a portion of the tool conduit to engage frictionally with a tool. The tool retaining structure can be a wall, a ridge or a raised portion that deforms to retain releasably a tool in the tool conduit. In one embodiment, the tool retaining structure is part of the housing, the substrate, or both. Frangible portion refers to cuts, slits, perforations, apertures, points of weakness or other discontinuities in the tool retaining structure and/or a material that is broken or deformed, elastically or inelastically, when a tool is inserted through the tool conduit, so that a frictional engagement force is generated between the tool and the tool retaining structure.
A substrate mounting hole may optionally be provided in the substrate to permit hanging of the present holder on a merchandise rack or tool rack. In the illustrated embodiment, the substrate, housing, and tool retaining structure are integrally formed as a unitary structure from one or more polymeric materials. It is also possible to locate a plurality of housings on a single substrate or sheet structure. Perforations can be provided so that an individual tool and its respective tool holder can be separated from the sheet of tools. The holder may have two or more housings.
The present invention is also directed to a method for labeling and displaying a tool. The method includes forming a unitary structure of at least one housing defining a tool conduit with a first and second opening, a tool retaining structure across at least a portion of the tool conduit and a frangible portion on the tool retaining structure. A tool is then inserted through the tool conduit so that the tool retaining structure is deformed to engage frictionally with the tool. A label may be applied to the label receiving surface. An in-line label printer may optionally be used for this purpose.